Mobile communication networks are dedicated to providing higher packet transmission capabilities for users to meet the fast growing data service requirements of mobile users. Mobile worldwide interoperability for microwave access (WiMAX) networks, which are based on IEEE 802.16 radio access technologies, can provide mobile users with high-speed data transmission capabilities; and therefore, attract worldwide attention. As an extension to the wireless broadband access technology, a mobile WiMAX network additionally supports terminal mobility, which enables a mobile terminal to maintain service continuity during switching or roaming between different access points (APs); thus, meeting the requirements for commercial mobile communication services.
Operators that provide services for WiMAX networks are categorized into NAPs or network service providers (NSPs). NAPs own rights to radio spectrum resources and implement radio signal coverage through base stations to provide air interface access for mobile users. NSPs maintain subscription information of users and provide Internet connection services for authenticated subscribers of this and other similar services. Through the radio access services provided by NAPs, users are connected to NSPs, and then to the Internet.
In sparsely populated areas, few base stations are deployed, each covering a wide area, and the signals can barely penetrate through the thick walls of buildings. As a result, some indoor users cannot receive radio signals well. To solve the dead coverage problem in mobile communications, the concept of femtocell is introduced in the WiMAX system.
The femtocell is a home base station. It can be deployed indoors to effectively solve dead coverage of a macro network and reduce the air interface load of the macro network. In addition, because a femtocell serves only few users, the users that access the network through the femtocell may get a higher air interface or wireless data transmission rate and quality of service (QoS); while also enjoying a lower service tariff.
A WiMAX femtocell access point (WFAP) accesses the Internet through a fixed network such as a digital subscriber line (DSL) at a user's home. After being authenticated by an NSP, the WFAP opens the air interface according to the radio resource granted by the NAP, such as a frequency band, and provides radio access for the home user. The user can enjoy the WiMAX service under the WFAP and perform seamless handover between the WFAP and the macro base station.
Presently, the WFAP is considered user equipment (UE) that is NSP specific; i.e., each WFAP belongs to a only a single NSP. Accordingly, current WFAP cannot select, communicate, or otherwise manage the air interfaces of multiple NAPs; however, there currently exists a need for such selectivity and maintenance. For example, an NSP may wish to establish business relationships with multiple NAPs, allowing these NAPs to provide a radio spectrum resource for the WFAP. Because, however, access for a mobile terminal or device is tied to a specific NAP, and because each WFAP is NSP specific, the WFAP cannot select an NAP that provides radio resource configuration information for other NSPs. Likewise, a WFAP can open an air interface according to the granted radio resource of more than a single NAP.